Frozen Blood
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: It was a chance of a lifetime for Alfred. Study in Moscow. Live there for a year. Plus he found a super handsome Russian friend...it was perfect. Was. "Do you know what Vampires are?" "Yes." "Do you know what Werewolves are?" "Yes" "Do you know what Ivan is?" (RUSAME, FrUk, Vampires/Werewolves/etc bad sum sorry)


_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hey! So a new story I know I have a million I need to complete! So I kinda wanted to do a darker fanfic. Enjoy :3 These chapters will be good sized for my writing, maybe 3k – 6k. But yeah I wanted to write a story like this for a while.**_

**Pairings -**

**Main -**

**RusAme**

**Secondary -**

**One-Sided UkUs, FrUk (later)**

**Other -**

**PruCan, BelaLiech (and others I have yet to determined)**

**Warnings: **

**Yaoi, Violence, Gore, BDSM, Mild Blood Play, so yeah and more than that. Don't like don't read and def. Don't flame.**

Alfred stared in awe at the city around him. How lucky was he to get to spend a year in Russia to study its history and culture? He wished he had asked for a tour guide from the University since he knew nothing about Moscow nor any Russian at that point. He quickly fumbled for the guide he had brought, having to take off his gloves. It was pretty cold, but then again it was Late January. "Fuck...how cold is it?" He wondered aloud.

"12 Degrees. Not that cold. It's been colder." Came a heavily accented voice near him. Alfred looked up to see a taller man than him (which was impressive, Alfred prided himself for his almost 6' height). His violet eyes looked over the American amused, while the wind messed up his ashen blond hair. "I am sorry. I was only walking by, and I couldn't help but hear you. I am Ivan."

Alfred smiled. "Oh no! Thanks! Yeah I'm freezing my balls off here. I'm Alfred. Dude, am I glad you speak English!" Alfred grinned and Ivan simply smiled down at him. "So...we just met, but I really need help finding my apartment. Could you help?" Ivan seemed to think for a bit before nodding.

"Da I don't see why not."

"Great! So its...uhm...well here on this map." Alfred gave Ivan the map and the Russian looked it over before nodding once more.

"Da this way." Ivan said starting to head north. "So you are here...for the University da?" He asked.

"Yeah! I am majoring in Russian History!" Alfred explained. "The University had like a contest to let a student come for free to study abroad for a year. I don't have a lot of money, so I thought it would be awesome if I won. And well here I am! Although I did wish I could afford to have a tour guide or someone to help me day to day until I learn Russian." Alfred sighed rubbing the back of his head.

Ivan's eyes narrowed as he thought, well more like weighed the pro's and con's. "Your here by yourself?" He asked. Alfred nodded fidgeting with his bags. "I could help you if you want. I don't need payment, I can do it for free." Alfred's eyes widened and he dropped his bags to hug the Russian man, who in turn was quiet surprised.

"Oh thank you! That would be great!" Alfred exclaimed. Ivan's stomach growled at his possible dinner being so close to him. Alfred took that that as a sign his new friend was hungry so he grinned. "Hey! We could go eat after we find my apartment! Are we close?" Alfred asked looking around. Ivan nodded and started towards the building, but his mind was going as fast as it could.

He had to wait till he had Alfred's trust. Perhaps get the boy to do some poor decisions, get noticed by the police. That way when the boy vanished, no one would think twice about him. Ivan grinned, his teeth sharpening at the thought of digging into the American boy.

*** Transition ***

Ivan growled. Why couldn't he just eat the boy now?! The fool had already insulted two women (who slapped him), offended several other people (including a police officer) with a 'Soviet Russia' joke as Alfred had called it, and he had accidentally walked into a drug deal gone bad. Luckily Ivan was able to get him out before he was shot up.

Right now they were having a simple dinner, both having Pelmeni filled with minced beef. Alfred was drinking cherry kvass, which he had discovered at lunch time and would not stop talking about it. Ivan simply had water, thinking about perhaps going to the bar that night and drinking as much Vodka as he could, not that it would do him any good.

"Dude Ivan. You have to try this kvass! It is soo good!" Alfred said then laughed. "Oh yeah. I forgot you probably have had it loads of times before." Alfred went back to stuffing his mouth full of food. Ivan just wanted to reach across the table and snap the boys neck, making that annoying voice stop. Then again that would be frowned upon by all the other annoyed humans.

Once they were finished, Alfred decided it was time to go home. He remembered the way so he said goodbye to Ivan and headed off, having set up a time to see each other the next day after Alfred finished his classes. Ivan smiled politely and waved him off before turning around and heading into the darkness.

Ivan entered the dark bar and made his way to order a bottle of vodka when a smell stopped him. In the corner it seemed that there was a man kissing at his girl's neck, but Ivan new better. He could smell the blood. He walked over and sat down smiling. The man felt his presence and broke away from his partners neck, bloody lips pulled back in a snarl at Ivan. "Now is that any way to treat me?" Ivan nearly purred out. The man whispered something in the woman's ear and she silently left in a trance.

"What do you want Braginski?" The man hissed in a British accent. "Don't you see I am busy?"

"Arthur. Surely you know this is my territory. I do realize Vampires don't have any mind for rules, especially my rules. But still, I wouldn't want something bad happen to you." Ivan laughed. Arthur's green eyes flashed red as a warning.

"Well then I can see when I am not welcome." Arthur got up but Ivan stopped him. He handed him something in a black box.

"For Francis if you get to see him tonight. By the looks of it though you don't need to go back and feed on him anymore. Sad really. I mean that you vampires have to depend on your creators for at least a century." Ivan smirked. Arthur took the box and stood up ready to go.

"Just because your a half-breed doesn't mean you know anything about Vampires. Unlike you, we don't need loyalty to live. Just blood." Arthur said before storming off out of the bar. Ivan chuckled and ordered a bottle of vodka, he really needed it tonight. He may even get a quick snack if Francis' coven hadn't taken all the willing victims.

**Short chapter but next one will be longer I hope...reviews? **


End file.
